Food processing machines, for example, a flour mixing machine, an egg-breaking machine, and the like, typically comprise an L-shaped machine body, as well as a machine head and a cup mounted on the L-shaped machine body. A rotating member driven by a motor for stirring food within the cup is arranged on the machine head. In order to affect omnibearing stirring of the rotating member in the cup, a food processing machine with a machine head capable of oscillation has been developed. However, the food processing machine is provided with a plurality of power sources for driving the rotation of the rotating member and the cup as well as the oscillation of the machine head, respectively, leading to a large size and complicated control. Meanwhile, the arrangement of a transmission device of the food processing machine causes the machine head to be relatively heavy while the L-shaped machine body is relatively light, leading to poor stability.